Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4 is a new fanon instalment of Ultimate Ninja series. The game is exclusive for PSP, PS3, PS4 & Xbox One. It is created and announced on February 23, 2015 by Bluestar. Gameplay The game features same like before, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - it has 4-player local multi-player battles. And the game features Naruto: Shippūden storyline too and some new arcs too for the game. The stages as well as missions in this game is similar to Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact, where the enemies will come too and the character would speak dialogues even too in the mission. The game is even exclusive for 4 platforms:- PSP, PS3, PS4 & Xbox One. There are lots of characters and new characters too in the game. Playable Characters Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Modes. *Asuma Sarutobi (Flying Swallow Mode) *Anko Mitarashi (Cursed Mark Mode) *A (Raikage Mode) *Black Zetsu *Chōji Akimichi (Super Expansion Mode, Super Chōji Mode, Butterfly Mode) *Chiyo (Puppetry Mode) *Deidara (C2 Mode) *Danzō Shimura (Released Seal Mode) *Ebisu *Gaara (Brutal Sand Mode, Kazekage Mode) *Hinata Hyuga (Byakugan Mode, Twin Lion Fists Mode) *Hanabi Hyuga (Ultimate Mode), (Byakugan Mode) *Hidan (Ritual Mode) *Hiruko (Ultimate Mode) *Hashirama Senju (Hokage Mode, Wood Release Ninjutsu Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hokage Mode, Reaper Death Seal Mode) *Ino Yamanaka (Tenka Mode, Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Tsukuyomi Mode) *Jiraiya (Sage Mode) *Jūgo (Curse Mark Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka (Fanged Beast Mode) *Kurenai Yūhi (Hazy Dance Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan Mode) & also playable as Young Kakashi (White Fang Mode) *Kakuzu (Shinzo Mode) *Kabuto Yakushi (Ultimate Mode, Chakra Scalpel Mode, Sage Mode & Snake Mode) & also playable as Possessed Kabuto) *Kankurō (Salamander Mode, Brutal Drama Mode) *Killer B (Samehada, Gyūki) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion Mode) *Kimimaro (Curse Mark Mode), (Curse Mark Mode Stage 2) *Karin (Search Mode, Angry Mode) *Konan (Tenshi Mode) *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Minato Namikaze (Yellow Flash Mode) *Madara Uchiha (Reincarnated) & (Rinnegan Mode) *Naruto (Red Chakra Mode), (One Tailed-Form, Four Tailed-Form, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode), (Ultimate Mode), (Sage Mode) & also playable as Student Naruto (Leader Mode) *Neji Hyūga (Byakugan Mode) *Nagato (Reincarnated), (Six Paths Mode) *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode) & also playable as Akatsuki Orochimaru (Eternal Mode) *Pain (Six Paths Mode) & also Full Parts playable *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Rin Nohara (Ultimate Mode) *Sasori (playable using the Third Kazekage puppet (Self-Puppet Mode), also playable as a Self-Puppet (Ultimate Mode) *Sai (Rapid Writing Mode) *Sakura Haruno (Medical Ninjutsu Mode, Maiden's Anger Mode, Herculean Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Sharingan, Curse Mark Mode, Susanoo Mode, Susanoo Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Mode) & also playable as Student Sasuke (Serious Mode) & also playable as Akatsuki Sasuke (Eternal Mode) *Shikamaru Nara (Tenryaku Mode) *Shino Aburame (Bug-Covered Mode) *Sakumo Hatake (Ultimate Mode) *Shizune (Medical Ninjutsu Mode) *Suigetsu Hōzuki (Water State Mode) *Temari (Wind-Covered Mode, Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) *Tenten (Concealed Weapon Mode) *Tobi (Lightning Fast Mode, Sharingan Mode & Rinnegan Mode) *Tsunade (Medical Ninjutsu Mode, Herculean Mode) *Yamato (Wood Style Hidden Jutsu Mode) Plot The story begins same from old arcs and adds some new arcs in this game for Naruto Shippuden too. Script To see the script of this game, see:- Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4/Script. This script shows you the dialogues from Ultimate Mode, which is there in this game which experiences the Naruto Shippuden storyline and some new arcs too. Gallery Sasuke-Akatsuki.jpg|Sasuke wearing Akatsuki dress - Eternal Mode Orochimaru - Akatsuki.png|Orochimaru as Akatsuki in this game.